


Baby Blue Agate

by WolfyFurSins



Category: Steven Universe - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Gem Egg Hell, Motherly Gems, gemling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-23 22:49:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9685304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WolfyFurSins/pseuds/WolfyFurSins
Summary: The gems at the Zoo are given a gemling to take care of while Blue Diamond is gone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I'm giving these gems a name! So from the wiki here: http://steven-universe.wikia.com/wiki/Minor_Characters/Gems#Quartz all the Amethyst and Jaspers will be given names in order! There's Lavender, Lavish, Iris, Chip, Orchid, Berry, Lilac, Thistle, Plum, Velvet, Lux, Sharky, 8XG, Bluebell, 8XL, Mellow, Frizz, Bitz, Tangerine, Ritz, Tiger, and Tang

Blue Diamond arrived to the Zoo. She had a basket in her hand that had a few small blankets inside of it. It was something small she had found on Earth and seemed quiet delighted to show it to her gems at the Zoo.

Carefully, the diamond walked into the large room of bubbled Rose Quartzes before gently setting the basket down on the large pillow Pink Diamond had once used. With a shaky sigh, the diamond lowered her hood and she waited for her gems and Yellow Diamond to show up. The stillness of the basket made the tiny creature inside begin moving in which Blue Diamond nervously began to usher back to sleep. She wanted this to be a secret—a surprise.

_____________________________________________________________

A few hours had passed and Yellow Diamond still hadn't arrived which made Blue Diamond disappointed but however, the tiny creature in the basket didn't make her disappointed. It made her rather happy and delightful. Especially how much the creature liked to wriggle around and play with Blue Diamond's Pearl who kept the tiny creature quiet and occupied until the gems came to see what their diamond had brought. Soon enough, the gems had made their way to the room with their diamond. Blue Diamond carefully gestured Pearl to hide the basket, beginning to seem giddy and excited. "My, my, you finally came!" She smiled weakly.

The gems nervously laughed and they saluted for a moment before being singled to stop. Sharky looked up to her diamond and she respectfully held her hands behind her back as did the other gems. "Yes, my diamond. What do you want us all here for?" She asked softly.

"Yeah, what do you need us for?"  
"Are we going on another mission?"  
"Are you bringing more Zoomen in?"

The gems began to ask questions. They all seemed curious which only delighted Blue Diamond even more. Simply, she smiled and gestured the gems to gather around Blue Pearl who had the basket held close, making sure not to drop it. The gems curiously stared at the basket, tilting their heads. Immediately, Carnelian grinned. "Aha! She brought snacks for her!" She laughed excitedly. If her fellow friends and herself were allowed near the pearl, she would've immediately snatched the basket from the pearl but she didn't. Instead, she waited patiently for the snacks.

"It's not a snack." Blue Diamond smiled brightly as she chuckled. "How about you go check and see what's inside? Tang, how about you check first?" She cooed, watching her gems in adoration. Nervously, Tang gulped and she stepped forward toward Blue Pearl who was holding the basket tightly. The jasper pulled the blanket of the basket back a bit, widening her eyes as she saw a smaller set staring at her. Immediately, she backed off, seeming nervous and somewhat afraid.

"O-Oh my stars, what is that?" Tang asked, making Blue Diamond laugh. Bravely, Ritz stepped forward and she pulled the blanket back, staring back at the set of eyes. Soon enough, a tiny hand slunk out of the basket which caused a few of the gems to gasp and jump in surprise as well as Ritz. The gems stared at the basket before Tiger took a step forward, pulling the blanket back all the way. A small cub immediately sat up, letting out an excited squeal. She growled cutely, reaching out toward Tiger who fell back in surprise, her eyes wide.

Blue Diamond laughed and she reached down, gently petting the cub in the basket. "I found her on another planet. I don't know what she was doing there but I decided to bring her back to you all.. and since I don't have the time on my hands, can you all take care of her for me please? I trust you all very dearly and i'm sure you can satisfy this little one's needs and make her happy, right?" She asked softly in which the gems began to glance to each other. A few seemed nervous while Bluebell proudly smiled as did Lavender.

"You can count on us, Blue Diamond!" She chirped. Bluebell took a step forward, carefully taking the basket from Blue Pearl and bowing to her before glancing back to her friends excitedly as she held the basket close. The gems surrounded Bluebell, curiously glancing down to the cub who excitedly looked up at the gems, yipping loudly.

Soon enough, Blue Diamond put her hood back up and gestured Blue Pearl to follow her out of the Zoo. "Thank you. And please, if you need me for anything, contact me. I don't want anything happening to that little agate." She hummed before leaving her gems alone. That's when they had realized what she had said. They had just figured the gem in the basket was a defect and was extremely tiny but.. not really. It was a gemling and all they knew about gemlings is that they were noisy and took lots of patience.

Bluebell placed the basket down as she allowed the cub to get out of the basket, stumbling onto Pink Diamond's pillow. The sights were so much to take in. Excitedly, the cub wandered around onto the pillow until she fell over with a cute squeak, giggling a bit. That's when Skinny went over and picked her up, cradling her close. Quietly, she winced as the cub played with her hair. "So, we don't know much about her. All we know is that she's an agate.. but we don't know her name." Skinny glared to Carnelian. "And don't think about giving her a stupid name."

Ritz giggled and she smiled. "Well.. uh.. can we name her Blue? Or wait, no, Berry!"  
Bitz snickered. "No way, we're definitely naming her Berry."  
Berry shook her head. "No, we're naming her Blueberry."  
"What about Stripe?" Tiger suggested. "Or.. uh.. Baby! Baby Blue!"  
"Uhm.. I think we should name her Tiny." Lilac smiled a bit.  
"Or maybe uh.. Tiny Blue Bit?" Lavish peeped.  
"No, I think we should name her... Holly Blue Agate. Holly for short." Bluebell suggested. Skinny smiled at the nickname and she nodded, patting Holly's back gently in which she simply continued her loud peeping and squeaking for food. No one knew what she wanted though.

"Holly Blue Agate it is." She hummed. "Now, I guess we're going to have to sleep out here with her because I don't think she's going to like sleeping in a cubby. I think she'd prefer to sleep on something soft and warm. And since she's so tiny, she might be able to keep warm." Skinny crooned as she pressed a kiss against the cub's cheek in which she giggled a bit. "And we're going to have to find some supply of food that she'd enjoy because I'm assuming little gemlings have big appetites. Right?"

Tang nodded. "Yeah! They gotta eat lots of food to get big and strong! So.. uh, what do they eat..?"

Tangerine rolled her eyes and she playfully kicked Tang. "They eat food you idiot." She grinned. Soon enough, the two were in a playful quarrel in which Holly began to curiously watched. It didn't take her long to look away and to the other gems as she chirped for food. No one really knew what she wanted. Sharky somewhat had an idea on what she wanted though.

"Come on, let's go to the kitchen and see what we can find." Sharky cooed to her fellow friends. A few followed while others stayed with Skinny to watch over her and the tiny agate. Carefully, Skinny sat on the pillow and she placed Holly Blue down in which she began to roam around, continuing to peep and squeal for food. The others simply watched.

__________________________________________________________________

Shortly after, Sharky and the others returned. Sharky was holding a bottle with a white rich substance in it--a special formula of milk. The gems had took a bit to figure out what gemlings usually ate but in this case, they didn't eat quiet yet. They just drank a special milk from their mothers but unfortunately, this little one didn't have her mother around to feed her. Instead, the Famethyst were there to feed her.

Sharky sat down and she removed her boots to not get the pillow dirty. She patted her lap, gesturing the cub to come closer with a smile. "Hey, come here.. it's snack time, lil' one." She grinned a bit. Holly Blue stared at Sharky, somewhat seeming intimidated by the grin. Pitifully, she whimpered, scampering away from the quartz only to rush over to hide behind Bluebell's leg. Sharky huffed and she frowned a bit. "Hey.. I guess she isn't hungry." She murmured quietly The gems laughed and Bluebell picked up the cub, reaching out for the bottle.

"Maybe she's just scared of you." She murmured as Sharky handed the bottle over. Bluebell removed her boots and sat beside the fellow amethyst as she pressed the nipple of the bottle to Holly Blue's tiny mouth. The cub immediately latched on, closing her eyes and holding onto the bottle with her tiny hands. The gems gasped in adoration as they watched.

Soon enough, all the gems were laying on the pillow. Some were dozing off as well as Bluebell. She pulled the bottle away from Holly Blue as soon as the cub was done with it before she placed the cub down and then put the bottle aside before finally laying down with the cub. Loudly, she yawned along with the cub, shakily sighing and closing her eyes. In the morning, they would play with the cub but for now, they were just going to rest with her.


End file.
